injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Multiverse: CIVIL WAR
Multiverse: CIVIL WAR '''is a Crossover action/fighting released on PlayStation 4, Xbox one, and Wiiu. It is the second game in the series of Multiverse.ultiverse. Prequel: Multiverse: Reign Of Ultron Gameplay Plot After recent events that took place in recent months to fact that people start to distrust the superheroes and the Government begin to consider the option of a register to control the heroes, but the drop that spilled the glass, was an explosion which killed more than 600 people in Stamford, Connecticut, caused by a villain named; Nitro, when it maintained a fight with Namorita outside a school, while a cameraman films the battle; the villain uses his superpower to generate an explosion that destroys almost the entire city. In response, the Government of the United States enacts the "superhuman Registration Act" forcing those who have superpowers to reveal his secret identity and work to the authorities. Superheroes are divided into two main factions for and against the registration. Iron Man leads the position favourable to the registry, with the support of the Government and the Organization S.H.I.E.L.D., while Captain America is leading an underground resistance movement. Sides '''Anti-Registration * Captain America (Leader) * Optimus Prime (2nd leader) * Aegis * American Eagle * Ant-Man/Giant Man * Archangel * B.A.D. Girls, Inc. - Asp, Black Mamba, Diamondback * Battlestar * Big Wheel * Black Crow * Black Panther * Bloodsheed * Blue Streak * Cable * Captain Rectitude * Sharon Carter * Cloak * Coldblood * Neil Crawford * Cybermancer * Cyclops * Dagger * Daredevil * Deadpool * Demolition Man * Digitek * Dr Strange * Equinox * Ferocia * Firebrand * Firestar * Flag-Smasher * Flame * Foreign Opponents * Sally Floyd * Jane Foster * Nick Fury * Ghost Maker * Gladiatrix * Goldbug * Goliath * Grindhouse * Hercules * Howard the Duck * Human Torch * Invisible Woman * Iron Fist * Iron Maiden * Jack Flag * Jane Foster * Johnny Justice * Jessica Jones * King Size * Kruzado * Lectronn * Lightbright * Living Mummy * Luke Cage * Mandarin's Avatars - Ancestor ,Foundry, Lich, Sickle, Warfist * Marvel Boy * Mastermind Excello * Ms. Marvel (Sharon Ventura) * Natural * Night Nurse (Linda Carter) * Night Nurse (Unrevealed) * Plunderer * Prodigy * Prowler * Punisher * Quicksilver * Monica Rambeau * Moon Knight * Celia Ricadonna * Sally Floyd * Scorecard * Ronin * Shadowoman * Shroud * Silhouette * Spider-Man * Spider-Woman * Solo * Aaron Stack * Staten Island Star * Steel Spider * Storm * Namor * Thunderclap * Timeslip * Typeface * U.S. Annie * Veil * Wildstreak * Winter Soldier * Wolverine * Wong * X-Factor Investigations - M (Monet St. Croix),Layla Miller, Multiple Man, Rictor, Siryn,Strong Guy, Wolfsbane * X-Force - Caliban, Domino, Shatterstar * Zapster * Superman * Batman * Wonder Woman * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * Flash * super girl * blue beetle * bat girl * Steel * Elongated Man * Green Arrow * Black Canary * Wonder Girl * Beast Boy * Raven * Firestorm * Terra * Ravager * Nightwing * redhood * arrowette * atomic knight * capitain Atom * blue devil * booster gold * dawnstar * jade * jet * kreon * obsidian * orion * pariah * rip hunter * skyman * agent Liberty * krypto * solomon grundy * poison ivy * mr freeze * star girl * superboy * cat woman * killer croc * black zero * Hound * Crosshairs * Drift * Bumblebee * Ironhide * Jazz * Ratchet * Arcee * Sideswipe * Mirage * Wheeljack * Smokescreen * Cliffjumper * Roadbuster * Leadfoot * Topspin * Warpath * Bulkhead * Breakaway * Dinobots - Grimlock, Slug, Strafe, Sludge, Snarl * Goku * Vegeta * Masane Amaha * Shiori Tzusuki * Reina Soho * Ryuko Matoi * Uzu Sanageyama * Aikuro Mikisugi * Tsumugu Kinagase * Kenshi * Takeda * Johnny Cage * Cassie Cage * Scorpion * Sub Zero * Lin Kuei Clan * Shirai Ryu Clan * Team RWBY - Ruby Rose, Weiss schnee (Mole in the Pro-Registre), Blake Belladona, Yang Xiao Long Pro-Registration * Iron Man (Leader) * Lex Luthor (2nd leader) * Bantam * Baron Blitzschlag * Beast * Bishop * Blade * Brother Voodoo * Captain Marvel * Champions - Aphrodite (CSA), Hercules (CSA), Hermes (CSA), Poseidon (CSA) * Comet Man * Commission - Valerie Cooper, Henry Gyrich, Dallas Riordan, * Yellowjacket * Force Works - TBC * Gauntlet * Great Lakes Champions - Big Bertha, Doorman, Flatman, Mister Immortal, Squirrel Girl * Hellcat * Heroes For Hire - Black Cat, Humbug, Misty Knight, Orka, Shang-Chi, Tarantula, Colleen Wing * Harold "Happy" Hogan * Initiative Training Program - Araña, Armory, Bengal, Cloud 9, Constrictor, Debrii, Gargoyle, Hardball, Komodo, MVP (deceased), Network, Puma, Rage, Red Wolf, Rocket Racer, Shooting Star, Slapstick, Stingray, Texas Twister, Thor Girl, Trauma, Triathlon, Ultra-Girl, Young Avengers, Zero-G * Justice * Living Lightning * Micromax * Mighty Avengers - Ares, Black Widow, Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers), Sentry, Wasp, Wonder Man * Mister Fantastic * Molten Man * Danielle Moonstar * Morbius * Nighthawk * Omega Flight - Arachne ,Beta Ray Bill, Agent Jeff Brown, Guardian (Michael Pointer), Sasquatch, Talisman, U.S.Agent * Paladin * Phone Ranger * Penance * Rangers - Armadillo, Firebird, Phantom Rider, Red Wolf, Shooting Star, Texas Twister, Yellowjacket * War Machine * S.H.I.E.L.D. - Black Widow, Mitch Carson, Doc Samson, Thaddeus Dugan, Maria Hill, Gabriel Jones, Jamie Madrox (Duplicate), Eric Marshall, Clay Quartermain, She-Hulk, Cape-Killers * Sabra * Miriam Sharpe * Silverclaw * Skyhawk * Sprite * Stargod * Stilt-Man * Beverly Switzler * Terminizer * Thor (CSA clone) * Thunderbolts - Atlas, Baron Zemo, Blizzard, Fixer, Joystick, MACH-IV , Radioactive Man, Smuggler, Songbird, Swordsman * Thunderbolts Army - Ajaxis, Aqueduct, Asylum, Batroc, Beetle (Joaquim), Beetle (MK-II), Beetle (MK-III), Blacklash, Bloodstrike, Boomerang, Bulldozer, Bushmaster, Coronary, Death Adder, Doctor Octopus, Eel, Ironclad, Killer Shrike, King Cobra, Machete, Mathemanic, Snake Marston, Mongoose, Overmind, Ox, Piledriver, Porcupine, Pretty Persuasions, Primus, Quicksand, Rattler, Red Ronin, Scarecrow, Silk Fever, Slyde, Smiling Tiger, Tatterdemalion, Thunderball, Unicorn, Vapor, Vector, Vermin, Whiplash, Whirlwind, Wrecker, X-Ray, Zaran * Thunderbolts (CSA) - Adam Taurus, Bullseye, Green Goblin, Jack O'Lantern, Jester , Lady Deathstrike , Taskmaster, Venom * Tigra * Two-Gun Kid * Vienna * Vulture * Green Lantern (John Steward) * Martian Manhunter * Cyborg * Aquaman * Mera * Zatanna * Hawkman * Power Girl * Shazam * Red Tornado * Starfire * Amethyst * Animal Man * Aztec * Big Barda * Mr Miracle * Deadman * Eddie Fyers * G.I Robot * Kid Flash * Judo Master * Deathstroke * Lagoon Boy * Lilith * Robot Man * Pariah * Warlord * Aqualad * Harley Quinn * Deadshot * Captain Boomerang * Black Spider * Killer Frost * King Shark * Black Manta * Bane * Jinx * Solomon Grundy * Killer Moth * Clay Face * Man Bat * Ultra Magnus * Silverbolt * Air Raid * Sunstreak * Tracks * Prowl * Blurr * Tailgate * Protectobots - Hotspot, First Aid, Groove, Blades, Streetwise * Gohan * Videl * Nora Vertenelli * Asagi * Maria * Aoi * Sonya Blade * Jax Briggs * Jaqueline Briggs * Special Forces * Satsuki Kiryuin * Nono Jakuzune * Ira Gamagori * Houka Inomuta * Iori Shirou * Winter Schnee * Penny Polendina * general ironwood DLC Fallen Son: The Death Of Captain America Description: It is an animated film created by Rooter teeth with collaboration of Marvel Animation and the Gonzo studio that tells what happened at the end of the Multiverse: CIVIL WAR, where it tells us the death of Captain America and the reactions of various heroes after the shooting that I have with the life of Steve Rogers, the Captain America. the movie is divided into five parts, each one occupies one of the stages of grief which are; denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance. Planet Hulk Description: shows us what happened to hulk when ultron cheating it to send him into space, believing that were the Illuminati (Ironman, Reed Richards, Black Bolt, Dr Stange, Aquaman, Professor X, Satsuki Kiryuin, and Ultra Magnus). (just like the previous DLC, this is an animated film) Trivia * It is the third game of the regular series * It is the first game that has an animated film as DLC. Whose side are you on? Freedom (Team Captain America) Security (Team Iron Man) Category:Fanon Games Category:Nexus Studios Category:Games Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Multiverse Games